End of A Dream, Beginning of the Nightmare
by witcharym
Summary: Just when they thought it was finally over, a new storm comes to their lives. Can they get on with this fight still intact? Because with their hearts involved there's way too much to lose..............
1. Premonition

**END OF A DREAM, BEGINNING OF THE NIGHTMARE**

**Summary:**

After living a peaceful life in the academy(well, almost.. except for the usual cat fights between Natsume and Mikan.) for almost 2 years after their struggles with the AAO(Anti-Alice Organization). Here comes another enemy. A person from the past and a mysterious girl now determines their fate. A fight for their lives, a fight for the future, a fight for their happiness. A struggle for their love. Where does fate lead them? For when the dream ends, their nightmare began……

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice. Though I really wish I did. But I can dream, can I?? Sigh…….

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

**CHAPTER ONE: PREMONITION  
**

The silence of the night was disturbed by the birds when they suddenly flew from their beloved trees. In the distance hurrying footsteps can be heard as if desperately looking for someone….

Pant, pant…

"Hey!! How far do we need to keep running?" ask an annoyed girl to her companion.

"Just shut up and keep running!! Do you want them to catch us?" the irritated answer of the man.

"Sheesh… You're grumpy… Must be the old age." She replied, throwing a glance at him while stucking her tongue out.

"Oh, Shut your trap, little girl!! Want me to burn you?" he replied angrily…. He's angry, yes… Who wouldn't be? He's just 22. Its not that old and yet this girl speaks like its already a crime to be at that age.

The man raise his left hand for the girl to see. And like magic a flame appeared in his hand.. Not an ordinary flame though, it was a black flame. The **'Cursed Flame'** as they says.. The girl just kept on staring at the flame as if hypnotized and for a moment fear crossed her eyes. But as soon as he saw it, it was already gone that the guy thought he just imagined it.

"I want to see you try." The girl said with a little smile on her very red lips. Knowing full well he wouldn't do it. She's needed for this job. More precise, her alice . It was that **"person's"** order for her to be his partner. And he wouldn't disobey that person's command, not in this lifetime….

The guy growled as if a wounded animal knowing her thoughts. And just continued on running silently when the girl spoke once again….

"By the way, how are we gonna do this mission?"

He think for a while, silently quarreling with himself if he should answer or not. And after a long debate with his inner self, he finally answered(reluctantly, if I may add)…..

"We're going to use 'her'.."

"Her?"

"Yes, her…. **Sakura Mikan**……"

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

Ms. Sakura!!

"Hmmn……. Cookies… I want cookies, if possible with milk too…." Mikan murmured while she's in her dreamland. In the distance she can hear someone frantically calling her name. And also some giggles. She wanted to open her eyes…. She knew something is wrong.. She can feel it…..

Mikan Sakura!!

Mikan was suddenly awoken by that angry loud voice and she came to face one of her nightmares…. Surely nobody would want to see that… And she knew she's in trouble, big time..

"Yes, Jinno-sensei??" she asked nervously….

"Ms. Sakura!!"

"Hai?"

"Stand in the hall!!"

"Mou…" she leave the room with her head down as her classmates tried to hold back their laugh….

"Sigh…"

Nothing has changed much…. She's still as dense as ever…. And as Natsume often says, yeah, she's still an idiot…

Its already been five years since she came to this academy…. So many things had happened, she's only glad they were able to get through it all…… It was very hard fighting the AAO… Many lives have been lost… Both sides have lost something… Good thing they're still alive and she thanks God for it everyday…

"Sigh…. Stand in the hall, huh?? Geez…. I'll look even more stupid this way…."Mikan cried…..

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

Gakuen Alice Main Gate…..

Two shadows creeped out from the darkness of the night…. One holding baggages…. And the other one has a cellphone in her hand….

"Hey, we've arrive at gakuen alice" the one with the cellphone said to the other line…..

"Good…. Go on with the plan…" The voice replied….

"Very well then…. This will be fun"

"Just remember.. Failure is not an option…."

"Yeah… Yeah……"

She switched the phone off…. And walked out of the shadows…. With her companion following her every move… The moon was at its full…. Its light was enough to illuminate her face…. She has the hair as dark as a raven…. With eyes so cold with the color of a lavender rose…..

"So it begins……

"Yeah…. Their worst **nightmare** has come…."

** ----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"Hey guys... We've had a new kid in class!! Haha…." Mr. Narumi announced happily…. And as always he's wearing a girl's clothes…

"Please be nice to her, okay?? You can come in now Ms. Saito"

The door opened and in came a girl with raven's hair with eyes of lavender rose…

"Hi!! My name's Kumiko Saito…. But pls. call me 'Miko'….. Im 15 and from this day on will be your classmate…. I have the alice of wind…. " she said with a little smile on her lips….

"Im pleased to meet you guys!!"

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

Yay!! That's the first chapter!! Woohoo!!! Yipee!! Me soo happy!! Haha….. Its my first fanfic….. Hope you guys like it…. If there's a mistake pls tell me…. And pls bear with me!! Haha…. Me accept anything!! Reviews and flames is fine…. Haha……. Please review!!!

**witcharym**


	2. The Meeting

**END OF A DREAM, BEGINNING OF THE NIGHTMARE**

**Author's Note:**

Hai hai!! Me is here!! Haha…. Me gonna try to write real long from now on… Haha…. Me not doing anything after all…. Me wants you to enjoy reading!! Me wants to make people happy!! Me wants to be an angel!! Me is crazy!! Haha…. Hope you guys enjoy……. Here's chap 2……

And please review!! Flames are also accepted!! Please!! I beg you!!! Review!!

**Disclaimer:**

Me don't own GA!! Hihi…..

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx---------- **

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MEETING**

♪_Travel to the moon_

_kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku_

_dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara_

_tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao_

_kitto futari nara torimodosu_

_kidzuite_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_sakebitsudzukete_

_kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_

_ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni_

_no need to cry_

_Travel in silence_

_Te wo nobaseba fureru noni_

_kimi wa tooi_

_sore wa omoide no naka no koto_

_koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba_

_chiisana itami sae itoshikute_

_mitsumete_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_sora wo miagete_

_zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru_

_ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made_

_no need to cry_

_(Feel something __Feel nothing_

_Listen closely __Listen closely)_

_Wide open ears_

_Disarm the dream tickler_

_In the constant moment_

_(You will find me__ Where it's quiet_

_Listen closely__ Listen closely)_

_Let the blood flow_

_Through all the spaces_

_Of the universe_♪

The voice echoed through the supposedly empty hall…. Her voice drifted through the air… She walked down the empty path… Not thinking where she's going… She was about to turn back when a shadow caught her attention….

"I know you're suppose to help me in this task, but that doesn't mean you need to stalk me, Shin…." She said sternly….

"I know but I'm just trying to help…. We don't know… You might get lost or something…." He replied smiling.. Stepping out of the pole he's leaning on… Revealing a guy with gray hair and eyes the color of the sea and grass….

"Yeah, right… As if that'll ever happen…. Why did you follow me??"

"C'mon… I just missed you, okay?? And get that frown upside-down…. And c'mon give me a smile will you…. You're much more beautiful with a smile…." He replied flashing his killer smile no girl can stand…. His aquamarine eyes twinkling with mischief….

Too bad it wont affect her……

"Sigh…. Leave me alone will yah?? There's a lot of girls in this academy… Turn your attention to them player!!" She sneered…. God, she hates playboys!! And this guys seems like he cant live if he hadn't flirt even for just an hour!! Gosh… She's getting tired of this….

"But your more beautiful than them, my angel…."

"Just up!! And you don't own me!! So don't you use a possessive pronominal adjective as if I belong to you!!" she yelled and walk off…. When the guy said something which make her stop from walking momentarily and stunned her…..

"You know you should sing more often…. You have an angel's voice don't you know that?"

"O..h…. Oh shut up!!"

And she run off. Leaving the guy alone………

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

A hand reached out to her… Desperately trying to reach her… As she keeps on drifting through the darkness……….

"Mikan!! Please Mikan!! Take my hand!! Trust me…. Please… Don't lose in the darkness……… Believe in yourself and the ones you love!! Try to fight!!"

A voice cried helplessly as she gets sucked by darkness….. She opened her eyes and there in lies nothing…. Only darkness….. She's scared… And cold…. Maybe she can rest here… She was about to close her eyes again when a guy appeared in front of her…

"Do you wanna be happy?" he asked.

"Of course I do.."

"Then you must do what I say… Hate yourself!! That way you can be happy!! Hahahaha……." The guy continued on laughing evilly as she cowered in fright….. She stand up and makes a dash for it…. When suddenly….

Aaaahh!!

She looked at the puddle where she slipped…. And…..

Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!

She let another scream out… Because she slipped because of…. Yes… She cant be mistaken… It was blood…. Her friends blood…. Yes… Her friends… They're in a corner…. Their body lying in the cold floor…. Their bloodshot eyes focused on her… And in her hand…. Her hand…… A knife…. With blood… Blood…. It couldn't be… She didn't right?? She couldn't have…. They're her friends…. She loves them….

"Mi..kan…… How could you? We believe in you!! We trusted you!! Yet you killed us!! You killed us!!!"

Kyaa!!!

(Bog) (Thump)

Aww….

"What the?" she stood up from her position on the floor and looked around…. Great, a dream…. Geez….. She's been having nightmares lately…. Particularly, her doing something bad, which she had no clue about…. And this time it feels real…. Like it will happen...

"Sigh…. What time is it??" she asked herself looking for her alarm clock… It was on the floor… She accidentally reached it when she fell off the bed…. She looked at the time… 5:30am!! And its still dark outside…

"Waaahh…" she decided to take a walk outside… She proceeded to her bathroom… She's now a special star… After her heroic deed in the 'Last Fight' (the fight between AAO and GA) they decided to promote her…. She wash her face and brush her teeth…. She then change in a sweatsuit… And brushed her auburn hair and decided to let it loose…. She then carry on heading to the door…

She was walking the empty hall in their dorm while humming so that she won't get scared…. She turn in a corner… And that's when she saw her….

She was running… Her black hair swaying gracefully with the wind… She looks like flying instead of running…. She's beautiful and gorgeous…. Its the first time Mikan saw her….

The girl saw her and she looked at her…. Shocked written in her eyes… And then before Mikan could say anything, she already makes a dash for it….

"Wa.. Wait!!" was all she could say…

"I wonder who that is… She's pretty but quite…. Weird….." Mikan thought out loud…

Meanwhile….

The girl Mikan just saw stopped in front of a special star room… She get in and rest her back in the door…

"So that's Mikan eh…. Cute…. Good thing she wasn't able to heard my conversation with Shin… If she did.. I will have a hard time explaining…." She whispered to herself….

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

The door flew open and in came Mr. Narumi… With a stupid grin in his face….

"Hey guys... We've had a new kid in class!! Haha…." Mr. Narumi announced happily…. And as always he's wearing a girl's clothes…

"Please be nice to her, okay?? You can come in now Ms. Saito"

The door opened and in came a girl with raven's hair with eyes of lavender rose…

"Hi!! My name's Kumiko Saito…. But pls. call me 'Miko'….. I'm 15 and from this day on will be your classmate…. I have the alice of wind…." she said with a little smile on her lips….

"Im pleased to meet you guys!!"

"Aaaahh!!" Mikan screamed….

"You're the girl I saw this morning!!" Mikan said pointing at Kumiko…

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that… I was in a hurry" Kumiko replied smiling widely at Mikan…

"Anyway guys… Please help her get her way with the academy… And she's a special star too… She came from Italy…" Mr. Narumi informed them….

"And you can choose where to sit Miko…" Mr. Narumi ordered her…

"Yes sensei…" Kumiko replied making her way at her desired seat…

It was at Mikan's side… She took her seat and face Mikan….

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Sakura-san…" she said raising her hand for a shake…..

"Me too!! Please call me Mikan… And can I call you Miko?" Mikan replied flashing her oh-so-familiar warm smile, taking her hand…. She squeezed it tightly…

"Sure you can.." Kumiko replied taking her hand back, for Mikan is squeezing it real tight….

Kumiko smiled at Mikan once more and turn her attention to the teacher….

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

Lunch break…..

The class was once again in chaos, as always….. The students are gathered in one particular place or rather in a particular person….

"Miko, you're from Italy right??"

"Is it fun there??"

"What made you transfer here??"

"Do you have a boyfriend??"

"But of course you do… You're so beautiful!!"

"Woah… Calm down guys… Haha…. So many questions… I cant answer all that at the same time… So first things first… Yes, I'm from Italy… Its crazy out there… Well, I transferred here because I need to do something… And I don't have a boyfriend… Hahaha….." Kumiko replied enthusiastically while shaking everyone's hand… She was almost done with it when she came across a raven haired boy whose busily reading a manga and seems to have no care about what happens around him…

"Uhmm…. Hi!! You must be the famous Natsume Hyuuga.. Wow… Its a pleasure to meet you…" she said with a smile extending her hand for him to shake…

"Tsk… Get lost…" was the reply she get….

She pulled her hand back shrugging her slender shoulders…..

"Don't worry bout him… He's always like that…" Mikan comforted her…

"Its nothing… Don't worry about it Mikan.." she said flashing a smile…

"Please excuse my best friend for that, Kumiko-san" a blond boy with stunning blue eyes respond… Ruka Nogi… He's carrying his rabbit as usual…

"No harm done Ruka-pyon…" she replied sweetly….

"Yeah… Natsume will always be like that…" a girl with short raven hair and cold violet eyes state… Her face stoic as usual… And as always she's busy with her inventions…

"Tsk… Morons…" Natsume remarked and started heading to the door….

"Mou… Natsume wait!!" Mikan wailed and followed Natsume…

The class continued in their chitchats…. Not noticing that one person from their class is having troubles…

"What's the problem with me?? Why can't I read her mind??" Koko asked himself confusedly….

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

Mikan is still following Natsume even though he already told her to get lost…

"Hey Natsume.. We're are we really going?? Mou… I'm tired now…" Mikan complained…

"Shut up!! You're the one who followed me… If you want to you can go back…"

"Mou… I just want you to be friends with Kumiko, she's nice you know that??"

"I don't care… I don't like her… Something's different 'bout her…" was Natsume's observation regarding that girl 'Kumiko'….

"What different?? You're just imagining things Natsume…" she supplied…

"Whatever…. Why did you followed me anyway??" he decided to change the subject… He knew something was bothering her… He noticed it since she entered the room… And he wanted to know……….

"I'm scared Natsume…"

"Scared?? Not surprising… You're always scared of silly things, idiot…" he stated, trying to ease her mood….

"I know… But it's different this time… It feels like I'm going to lose something I value so much… And lately I've been having nightmares…" and she told him what happened in her dreams….

"What?? You doing that?? Sure, you're an idiot but there's no chance of you doing that…." He replied with a smirk… "And besides whose gonna hurt a polka-dotted panty girl like you?? By the way, nice prints… Strawberry??"

"Waaahh!! Natsume you pervert!!" Mikan cried running off and leaving him alone… She don't know why but even though Natsume only says mean things to her, she feels much better now… Only he can make her feel safe...

Little did they know that they're being watched by a pair of eyes...

One smirking as he move back from his position... Leaving no trace of his presence...

And one concerned eyes as he remembered the predicament they're in... Silently wishing they can get through it all...

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"You don't know what I've been through!! Don't you dare tell me what to do!! You're suppose to be the one helping me through it all!! But you left me!!" Reo yelled…. His eyes burning with hate looking at the only person he had learned to trust….

"Reo… I didn't want to leave you alone but I need to do this… Please understand… And stop this…" Narumi begged Reo…

"No!! I'm going to destroy this academy!! And with you along!!" Reo declared evily….

"Then I have no choice but to fight you then… Prepare yourself Reo… I won't let you destroy this academy…" Narumi replied preparing himself for a fight…

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

Yay!! Next chapter I'm gonna tell you guys what happened in the 'Last Fight'…. Hahaha…. Please Review!! Please!! Pretty please?? (Looks at you with puppy eyes) pls…. hahahaha

The Song: A Little Pain by Olivia

**witcharym**


	3. The Last Fight I

**END OF A DREAM, BEGINNING OF THE NIGHTMARE**

**Author's Note:**

Yay!! Chapter 3 is here!! Haha…….. Please bear with me guys… Chapter 3 is all about the 'Last Fight' as I promised in the last chapter… And next chap will be the beginning of it all….… haha……… I promise you mushiness will be expected the upcoming chapters!!! And please review!! Please!! Me is begging you… Me wants to know what you guys think…. Anything is fine…. Flames are accepted…. Please… And oh, happy reading!!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own GA or anything related to it!!

**CHAPTER THREE: THE LAST FIGHT I**

It was a gloomy day. The clouds are gray. The sun is not out. The surroundings are way too quiet. It reminds her of that day. The day they fight with all they had. For Mikan Sakura it was the day they were freed. From the fear of AAO. And its evil plans………..

FLASHBACK

_The bird's chirp woke her up. The clouds were concealing the sun. It was dark and cold. You can foretell that a storm is coming. The air feels like its crying… And the wind is battling with the leaves of trees as more of them merge in the wet ground. It was a grim rainy weather._

"_Sigh... It will be a very long day." She thought out loud._

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

_The class was awfully quiet. Not a single word was heard. It was as if everyone is enjoying the tranquility the rain is offering them. The stillness of everything. Taking the opportunity to bask and relish this moment of serenity._

_An eagle hover through the gray sky. Howling as it do so. Then…_

_BOOM!!!_

_A loud explosion was heard in the direction of the Northern forest. It was followed by cries of agony made by the animals who was hurt in the said explosion. The students who were in the middle of their studies peeped out of their windows to try to see happened. A gray smoke was seen making its way upwards. And hurried footstep was heard outside their respective rooms. An order was set. The students were commanded to stay in their classrooms till they figured out what's wrong._

_BANG!! BANG!!_

_The students were now panicking, as more gunshots were heard. They are now scared and confused. All bearing the same question, "What the heck is happening here?"._

_In Mikan's room..._

_The door flew often and in came Narumi-sensei and Serina-sensei. Both carrying a worried expression. Narumi is holding a whip bean he stole from Misaki-sensei's garden._

"_Children, listen… Don't panic okay?? It's gonna be fine… Everything will be alright…" Serina-sensei plead. Her worried face now clouded with fear for what's gonna happen._

"_What?? What are you talking about Serina-sensei?? And what's happening here?? What was that explosion all about?? And the gunshots??" Mikan asked when no one dared to speak after Serina-sensei's remark. They did not speak for fear that what they're thinking is true._

"_Mr. Narumi?? Why won't you answer??" Mikan continued when she doesn't get a response from Serina-sensei._

_Serina turned to look at Narumi whose looking at a worried Mikan. After a moment, he walked over to Mikan. He then bend so that they can be face-to-face._

"_Mikan listen.. And everyone else please do the same… We're under attack." He paused when he heard his student's horrified gasp. They did not ask who. For they know only one group will do that. The Anti-Alice Organization._

"_Mikan listen well… You need to hide… They want you…" Narumi said with so much effort, for he cant say that. The thought of losing his daughter is way too much. It was breaking his heart._

"_What?? Hide?? No way!! And leave my friends alone??" Mikan declared stubbornly. She can't bear the thought of leaving her friends. They we're able to get through everything together. She can't leave them.… There's no way she will. She'll die protecting them._

"_But Mikan they want you… If they got you it will all be over…" Narumi try to get through her._

"_They won't get me… If ever they do, it will just be my body… For five years this academy became my home… I'm happy here, with my friends… We've got some problems but we get through it all, together… There's no way I would leave them, not ever!!" Mikan replied with such fierceness in her voice that shocked not only the two teachers but also everyone else in the room._

"_But Mikan…" Narumi tried to reason out with her when he was cut off by a raven haired boy._

"_No sense arguing with that idiot… Let her do what she wants…"_

"_But what if she's taken?? I can't even start to think what the AAO will do to her…" Narumi pointed out._

"_She will not be taken…" Natsume replied, certainly sure of it._

"_How can you be sure of it?? Its not as if your gonna watch over Mikan, or will you??" Narumi challenged, eyeing the famous flame caster._

"_Tsk… How troublesome… Why is it that I'm always stuck with an idiot?? Sigh… Guess I have no choice…" Natsume uttered leaving his classmates speechless._

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

_Students are now being moved to a safe location the academy had choosen. Chaos is everywhere. Dangerous abilities' students are all over the place trying to fight some AAO members. Everyone is lending a hand._

_Ouch!!_

"_Hey!! Quit dragging me will you!!" Mikan yelled while being dragged by Natsume._

"_Shut up!! And will you hurry up!! We're not having a procession here!!" Natsume replied still dragging the brunette girl._

_They were running quietly when they turn into a corner and a flash of bright light halt them from moving and made them shield their eyes with their hands. When they opened their eyes, there he stood. The last person they would dream of seeing. For the one who stands before them is Reo himself._

"_Well well well… Look who we have here… The famous black cat himself and oh, Ms. Nullifier eh…" Reo mocked them, staring at their surprised and horrified face._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Narumi but it seems that we'll be borrowing, oh not borrow cause she won't be able to come back here, so I guess we'll be taking her…" Reo declared, facing the person he once knew._

"_You can't take her, you bastard!! I won't let you!!" Natsume yelled, his crimson eyes redder than before. He shield her with his body. His arms holding her waist while his other hand creates a flame._

"_Oh wow. Look at that. Knight in shining armor eh?? Doesn't suit you, Natsume. You're much fitted to be the bad guy." Reo taunt, enjoying seeing the famous black cat angry._

"_Shut up!! No matter what people says Natsume isn't a bad guy!!" Mikan shout. Still hiding behind Natsume's back._

"_Oh why are talking bout this anyway? I don't care about the black cat. My mission is to take Mikan Sakura to my boss, and I will do just that." Reo announced wearing a grin on his beautiful face. Not afraid of the fact that Natsume is already getting ready for a fight and so does Narumi who has been quiet for a long time._

_He started to walk towards Mikan. "Sleep now!!" He commanded and everyone immediately fell asleep. His alice is so powerful no one was able to stand it, except for three people. Narumi whose now gotten use of Reo's power. Natsume though affected has enough resistance to be able to stand. And Mikan who instantly nullified his alice._

"_Darn you Reo!!" Narumi cried, talking for the first time since Reo came. "I promise you!! You won't get away with this!! And don't you dare touch any of my students!!"_

"_My students?? Haha. You're making me laugh Narumi. Since when did you care for anyone other than yourself??"_

"_None of you business. But if you insist to take my student, you have to fight me then." Narumi uttered, his voice lower than before. His beautiful always smiling face now etched with rage._

"_Not a problem with me." Reo replied, activating his alice._

_The two let a battle cry out as they plunge to each other. Punching each other as if there's no tomorrow. Both trying to hit as they missed a shot. But since Reo isn't accustomed to fair fight, he got hit frequently as Narumi easily dodge his punches. Reo knew he can't win if this continues so he use his alice._

"_You useless bastards!! Get up and kill Narumi!!" he commanded the students he just ordered to sleep a few moments ago. The students, as if in a daze, started to get up and made their way to Narumi whose feet are glued to the floor._

"_Now what will you do?? You can't hurt them Narumi. And your alice won't work as long as they're under my voice pheromone alice. Hahahaha..." Reo continued laughing when he was cut off. "What the??"_

_His eyes grew wide when he realized what happened. The students are now crowding over him. "What the hell just happened!? You we're suppose to be under my alice!! What did you do??"_

"_Do you think we're idiots Reo?? Before we leave the room, I gave them all an earplugs. We just pretended that we're controlled by your alice but the truth is we're just waiting for the time to attack." Hotaru said coldly, her pretty face devoid of any emotion._

"_Hmmp. And do you think I would come here without a Plan B?" Reo replied, taking something out of his pocket. It was a gun._

"_Stop this Reo!!" Narumi blurted out._

"_You don't know what I've been through!! Don't you dare tell me what to do!! You're suppose to be the one helping me through it all!! But you left me!!" Reo yelled. His eyes burning with hate looking at the only person he had learned to trust._

"_Reo... I didn't want to leave you alone but I need to do this. Please understand. And stop this." Narumi begged Reo._

"_No!! I'm going to destroy this academy!! And with you along!!" Reo declared evilly._

"_Then I have no choice but to fight you then. Prepare yourself Reo. I won't let you destroy this academy." Narumi replied preparing himself for a fight_

"_Hmmp. I won't bother myself with you. I'll just do what I've been told. I've wasted so much time fighting you. And now I'll take Mikan, in any way possible." Reo replied raising his hand._

_Their eyes grew wide when he pointed the gun at Mikan._

"_Mikan!! Look out!!" someone shouted._

_Mikan looked back and was horrified when she saw the gun pointed at her. She was about to dodge when..._

_BANG!!_

"_No!!!"_

_She closed her eyes waiting for the bullet to hit her. But it didn't came. She opened her eyes and was shock when she saw Natsume about to collapse with a wound on his chest._

"_OMG!! Natsume!!" Mikan shout as she catches Natsume before he hits the floor. "Natsume what happened?? Why are you bleeding?? Oh God!! Natsume please talk!!" she whispered as she continues to shake the wounded Natsume._

"_Don't shake me idiot!! You'll only make it worse!!" Natsume hissed as he shoved her violently._

"_Why Natsume?? Why did you do this??" Mikan asked, her amber eyes filled with tears. She looked down as she tried her best not to cry. But Natsume lifted her head and make her face him._

"_Don't cry you idiot. Crying won't help. You have to be strong, for everyone." Natsume replied. "Look over there." He continued pointing at Narumi and the others._

_She did what she was told. She was surprised to see Reo with a couple of back-ups trying to capture her friends and classmates._

"_See now, they need you. Go there Polka. I'll be fine here. I can take care of myself." He instructed her._

"_But I can't leave you here Natsume. You're bleeding. I need to take you to the hospital.." Mikan replied hysterically._

"_Go idiot!! They need you there!! You promise to protect them didn't you?? Go." Natsume responded._

"_But----" Mikan was about to protest when Natsume cut her off._

"_I'll be okay. This wound won't kill me. Promise me one thing though." He stated, his bangs covering his piercing crimson orbs._

"_What is it??"_

"_I want you to promise me that you'll return safe and sound."_

"_What??"_

"_Just promise me that!!"_

"_Okay then. I promise you I will return."_

"_Go now Mikan." He replied leaning on the tree._

_Mikan looked at him for a while as if memorizing his face. Then she smiled, her cheerful smile that everyone loves. Her smile that could cheer up even the darkest mood. Her smile that changed him._

"_Okay! I'll be right back Natsume!! I'll fight with the others. You stay put here, okay?? She said enthusiastically. _

_She then walk off. Natsume just kept his eyes focused on her retreating figure. He'll wait for her, she will be back._

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"No Reo. Narumi-sensei didn't ruined your life. You did that to yourself. If there's someone to blame it should be yourself!!" Mikan yelled at Reo.

"But. I only do what I thought was right." Reo said in defense.

"But what you did was wrong. Look around you. Did those people deserve to die?! Tell me that Reo!!" Mikan shouted, totally angry.

Reo didn't reply he just looked around . Asking himself the question Mikan asked…. Did they deserve this??

**----------xxXXXoooXXXxx----------**

Sigh…. I know I'm late for a couple of days. I'm very sorry… I was very busy with the holidays and all, I still am actually….. Good thing I was able to find time to write this….. Next chapter maybe a little late also.. Please bear with me….. I know this chapter is a little cliff-hanger…. Hahaha… You must feel like killing me or something.. lol… but at least let me finish this fanfic before you do so… lol… and please review….. tnx to those who reviewed... a million arigatou... bows xD

**witcharym**


End file.
